megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Glasses
Glasses are unique items from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Persona 4 Golden: Key item *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Superficial accessories *''Persona 4 Manga: Key item *Persona 4 The Animation: Key item *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Accessories *Persona 5: DLC costume accessory and battle accessory *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Design ''Persona 4'' The glasses made for the Investigation Team, more often than not, complement them in some way, be it their personality or their respective "color." Additionally, all of the glasses have the SMPTE color bars on the side of the frame, just beside the hinges. Also, all their lenses are lightly tinted, and are not entirely transparent. *The protagonist, being a blank slate for the player, has a simple gray pair of rectangular glasses, with the fewest of embellishments. *Yosuke Hanamura's glasses are square, in a vibrant orange. *Chie Satonaka's glasses are oval, in a bright yellow, reminiscent of her initial Persona, Tomoe. They are also the thickest out of the lot, implying towards her toughness. *Yukiko Amagi's glasses, which are the only pair in the game to be half-rimmed, are thin and red. In contrast to Chie's, they could be seen as elegant and dainty. *Kanji Tatsumi's glasses, as he is perceived to be a rough and tumble "biker", are subsequently black sunglasses. As opposed to covering his eyes, his glasses, like Rise's, rests on the bridge of his nose instead. *Rise Kujikawa, despite being in a strictly supportive role, has pink, oblong glasses. *Naoto Shirogane's glasses are a light blue, as that color could be used to denote either gender. They are also the second thinnest, next to Yukiko's. ''Persona 4 Arena'' All of the glasses are available as downloadable content packs. Included in these packs are several new glasses for characters that did not originate from Persona 4. * Mitsuru Kirijo wears oval mirrored shades. * Akihiko Sanada wears ski goggles. * Aigis wears a futuristic visor similar to the one she wore in The Answer. * Elizabeth wears rectangular half-rimmed glasses. * Labrys wears a visor that look like a knight's grille. Shadow Labrys wears a darker-tinted version. * Despite not needing glasses, Teddie also gets some eyewear in the form of a cartoon bandit's eye mask. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Glasses are available for the new characters. * Yukari Takeba wears glasses that are square, red, and thin. * Junpei Iori wears wrap-around shades. * Sho Minazuki wears shutter shades. * Ken Amada and Koromaru wear glasses and a pair of orange goggles, respectively. * Tohru Adachi wears aviator glasses with clear frames * Marie wears an eyepatch on her left eye. * Margaret wears a blue butterfly mask. ''Persona 5'' Players who purchase the Persona 4 Costume DLC set obtain a Yasogami High uniform complete with glasses similar to the ones worn by the Investigation team. The costumes set also comes with an exclusive Glasses battle accessory that increases the EXP gained by the equipped character after a battle. *The protagonist wears his normal glasses. *Ryuji Sakamoto wears yellow dark tinted glasses. *Ann Takamaki wears red framed glasses. *Yusuke Kitagawa wears blue framed glasses. *Makoto Niijima wears wireframe glasses *Futaba Sakura wears large green framed glasses. *Haru Okumura wears pink framed glasses. *Goro Akechi wears brown framed glasses. Profile ''Persona 4'' The fog in the Midnight Channel is extremely thick and anything within it normally cannot be seen with normal human eyes. Teddie creates glasses to pass the time he is alone in the Midnight Channel. The glasses he makes has the special property of being able to see through the fog. Teddie states that he does not need a pair himself, as his eyes have contact lenses sewn in. He also created a pair of horn-rimmed joke glasses with swirly lens, attached eyebrows, a large plastic nose, and a bushy mustache — a possible reference to 's famous novelty disguise. Teddie himself admitted the glasses were a mistake, as he used the wrong type of lens to create it, but it still functions normally like any other glasses he makes. Teddie makes a pair of glasses whenever a new member joins the Investigation Team. Later in the story, the fog of the Midnight Channel begins to seep in to the real world. Though the fog is just as oppressive to people's sight in the real world as it is in the Midnight Channel, the Investigation Team discovers that their glasses still work in clearing the fog from their vision in the real world. Gallery Trivia *Following the television motif of the game, on all the glasses' frames are . Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Items Category:Items